


Kiss Me, I'm Irish

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't something Tori had ever thought would happen, but with some help from Andre, she was glad that it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Irish

The pulsing beat seemed to vibrate in Tori's chest as she made her way through the crowded house. The party was in full swing, and even though she only knew Andre she was still happy to be there. She did it. She landed a role as a supporting actress in an upcoming film. The company producing the movie had high hopes that bundling all the new talent of the year together would either turn it into a total hit, which they felt was going to most likely happen, or a total flop. But should they make it, everyone involved would have a good start to their newborn career. It was all thanks to Andre, because he was the one to encourage her to keep trying and never give up. To celebrate he invited her to a party one of his good friends had thrown. It would be the last one before she had to start working on the movie. So, she agreed to go and let loose for once. She didn't do it as often as he liked. He told her she deserved it after all her hard work. With that in mind she was willing to party all through the night and just have fun. At that moment Andre found her, drinks in hand. He passed one to her and took a sip of his, shuddering a little. Tori eyed him warily.

"What did you do?" she yelled in his ear so that he could hear her over the music.

"Nothin'," he replied.

"You made them strong, didn't you?" she accused.

"Ah, relax and have fun Tori! It's your first major movie and you'll be right there almost front and center where everyone can see you! We have to party 'til we can't anymore!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course, and what better way to do that than to get drunk, right?" she said, a bit sarcastically.

"Lighten up and drink!" he encouraged again, pushing her cup up to her mouth. She moved away and took a drink on her own.

"I know how to do it!" she told him. He only laughed.

"Then drink up girl! You have to keep up with me this time," he responded, taking another gulp. She copied and he cheered. For not being used to drinking as much, Tori was surprised that she kept up with Andre at all, and he partied all the time since he was a musician who was highly popular at bars and parties. They danced a lot then went back for more drinks before dancing again. They had to pace themselves so Andre called a break and led them to the patio where there were fold-out chairs set up. Andre sat at the end of his while Tori sat on the side of her own. He drank from a water bottle and tried to catch his breath.

"You have more party in you than I thought. How come you never let it out?" he wondered.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I guess I just didn't think it was ever necessary," she mumbled, setting down her cup to take the water bottle Andre offered her. They were starting to wind down with the drinks so that they didn't go too far. They even made sure to snack on some things here and there. Tori didn't want to get blackout drunk and Andre agreed. It was quieter outside so they didn't have to try so hard to be heard.

"Hey, my pal told me the director of your movie was attending," Andre informed her.

"No way!" Tori replied, intrigued. She glanced around like she would suddenly find the director even though she had no idea who it was. Sometimes she didn't do her homework. Sue her. It wasn't like they wouldn't meet eventually.

"True chiz. I thought you would have already known. You didn't see the director at your audition? Or was it a no-show type of thing?" he questioned. Tori shrugged.

"They didn't say if the director would be there or not. I haven't seen anyone from the auditions here so maybe the director just hasn't shown up yet," she responded, taking another drink of water.

"I guess you wouldn't really know either way. Aw, but that kinda blows. I woulda wanted to meet the director at least once. I heard this one's work is turning out amazing and it would be awesome if I got to see the person behind that, you know?" he explained. Tori nodded.

"Oh well. I'm gonna get me one more drink. One last strong one. You want me to bring you back something?" he asked. She shook her head and pointed at the cup she already had. He gave her a thumbs up before disappearing inside. Tori sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't really like being left alone. She preferred company, but she could wait if she had to. It was like some higher being heard her because not a second later someone took a seat next to her.

"Hey there cutie. Thought I'd never see you without your dude hanging around," the dark haired woman stated with an eye catching smirk. Tori took in her beautiful features and had to make sure her mouth didn't hang open. She never saw anyone like her.

"M-my dude? Who, Andre? No, we're just friends. My boyfriend didn't want to come," Tori responded. The woman quirked a brow, an expression Tori couldn't place, but the conversation carried on.

"Right. Well, I was hoping maybe we could get a little more acquainted, you know, since your friend isn't here to keep you company. Wanna dance?" she offered, setting her hand palm up on Tori's knee. It was a warm smolder of a touch that ate right through her tight jeans. She looked down at the proffered pale hand then accepted it.

"Sure," she agreed. She was pulled to her feet and dragged back inside where they quickly found their way into the mass of moving bodies.

"You're Victoria Vega, right?" the warm and slightly deep yet still feminine voice addressed her. She had to lean closer to Tori so that she could be heard, her hand resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, how didja know?" Tori answered, her brows furrowing in a confused expression the woman found cute. She bit her bottom lip, then her tongue swept over it before she answered.

"I felt that I had seen you before and took a wild guess," she replied. Tori belatedly realized that she had been staring at her mouth, at the way she took in her lip with her teeth and then licked over it before speaking. And then she was caught up in the way they formed words. Her face heated in a blush she wished she could hide. Instead, she pretended like nothing happened. The woman caught it all, though neglected to say anything. She could tell that Tori was embarrassed and uncomfortable so she left it alone. Besides, how was she going to ease the girl of her uncertainty any other way?

"Oh, well, g-good guess," Tori replied. She sipped at her drink and blue-green eyes darted to the half full cup.

"I try to remember the names and faces of people I take interest in. Are you going to finish that? You look like you've had enough," she commented.

"Andre would tease me forever and a day if he knew I didn't finish it," Tori complained with a poked out pouting bottom lip. Her new companion wanted nothing more than to nip and suck on it until she was rewarded with a groan.

"Forever and a day, huh? Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," she responded. Before Tori could say anything in return the cup was taken from her. She watched as the strong mixed drink was knocked back effortlessly. She stood there with wide eyed awe.

"Don't think of me as a bad person, but I'm used to the stuff. I've been drinking for a really long time," she informed Tori.

"You don't look old. Maybe twenty eight at the most," Tori mentioned.

"And you'd be correct. What about you? Twenty six I'd wager," she replied.

"Did I drop my wallet or something? How are you doing that?" Tori inquired with playful suspicion while the woman set aside the empty cup.

"Want me to 'guess' your height and weight too? I'd probably be right," she responded, a cocky grin in place. Tori just shook her head.

"No need. I believe you. But, how do you know?" Tori wondered.

"That's a well-kept secret only given in exchange for a price," her companion answered.

"And what's that?" Tori wondered. A smirk tugged at the woman's full lips, then, without a word, she pulled Tori into the middle of the crowd. The beat that started up had them both getting into the music. Tori tried to remain distanced from others while she danced. She didn't want to accidentally give anyone any ideas or get the wrong kind of attention. No one ever made her want to get close either, but with the way this seductress moved, Tori couldn't help it. The first touch was casual, a mere brush of her hand. Then it was returned with a pale hand gripping her hip. The more time that passed Tori found herself allowing bolder interactions until she was held in strong arms, back to chest.

A warm breath hit her slightly sweaty neck and she shivered. She was still buzzing it but she wasn't completely drunk, so she had no idea why all thought had suddenly gone missing, but in its place was something she never felt before, not even with any of her past boyfriends. It was overwhelming heat, and it wasn't at all uncomfortable. It seared her, sending tingles down her spine and making her stomach flip. A nose nuzzled at her jaw then gentle kisses peppered her skin. The grip at her waist tightened just so and then hips pressed into her from behind, moving to the beat of the song. She returned the pressure, her breathing uneven. A sensual growl rumbled in her ear and she repaid it with an unintended groan.

"Damn," the husky voice cursed, snapping her out of her haze. She looked up across the room to see Andre. He was probably searching for her.

"Looks like time's up," the woman remarked, releasing Tori who felt cold without her touch. She had been so wound up, so tense, and now nothing. She opened her mouth to apologize but a hand turned up her face by her chin and then she was lost to the lips claiming hers in a heated kiss. A skilled tongue teased her own briefly before retreating. The kiss broke, leaving Tori breathless.

"You seem to have gained my full attention so I'll be around. Maybe we can run into each other later? Possibly upstairs in the bathroom, or maybe, a bedroom? Somewhere less…crowded," the woman whispered, voice low, almost a purr. Tori bit back another groan at her tone.

"Ok," she managed to say without stuttering. She was rewarded with a saucy smirk and a wink before she was alone again. Andre finally caught up to her soon after, letting out a relieved breath.

"Took me some time to find you chica. Where did you run off to?" he questioned.

"I was just…enjoying the party," Tori replied, a little distractedly. Andre raised a brow and smiled.

"Uh huh, more like enjoying some lady loving," he teased, poking at her side playfully until she fended off his hands.

"Oh, um, you saw that?" she responded lamely, tucking back her hair and averting her eyes, a blush flaring on her cheeks. She was just about to try and explain herself while asking that he keep it on the down low when he laughed.

"Look, what happens a parties, stays at parties, so I got you covered. I have no problem with it. Actually, it was pretty hot," he commented thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Tori shouted incredulously and then pushed at him. He barely moved. She kissed a girl. It was great. She never thought about being with a girl before. Did that make her a lesbian or bi? Did it even matter? She decide that it didn't. It was new but it wasn't bad. She liked what she liked and she wasn't going to question it.

"But seriously, why did you let her walk away? You looked like you were getting somewhere. Maybe moving to somewhere cozy," he hinted.

"Andre!" Tori whined, covering her face. She began to wonder just how much he had seen while pretending to be looking for her.

"Ok, I'm done teasin' ya. Let's go find Terry. I have to talk to him about playing for his next party," he said. Tori followed him out back where Andre held a lengthy conversation with a very drunk Terry who was surprisingly still able to communicate. He didn't sound too intelligent, but he could talk. Once in a while Andre tried to get Tori to join in, or mingle with the surrounding people, but she kept losing interest in favor of looking for the one person who mattered. It had been an hour since she left Tori's side and it wasn't any fun without her. She sighed for the fifth time then stood up. Andre glanced at her.

"I'm making a snack run. You'll be here when I get back, right?" she checked. He nodded and she made her way inside. The yard held less people now, either gone or passed out somewhere, and the previously packed house was easier to navigate for the same reason. Tori hoped there would be some food left. She passed the staircase but stopped and backtracked to look up them. She thought of the sexy woman who held all her attention and wondered if she had the guts to make a move on her should they meet again. Tori had wanted to go further, and she definitely wanted to go further with Tori, so really, how hard could it be? She took the stairs two at a time and reached the second floor landing. It was much quieter in this part of the house. She walked down the hall, deciding on a room, when she was pulled into one she had just passed. She stumbled, trying to remain upright, so she was too busy to see who had dragged her inside. The door shut and the click of a lock was thrown. The lighting was dim but Tori could easily make out who had pulled her inside.

"Well look who I caught on my hook," the throaty voice remarked impishly. A finger, held like a hook, tapped under her chin then wound into the front of her blouse to pull her closer.

"Vega, correct?" she inquired, playfully forgetful.

"T-Tori," Tori stammered, lost in that stormy gaze.

"I like Vega better," the woman replied, loosening her hold to drag her finger down Tori's torso. She brushed at her navel then tugged at the belt loops of her pants.

"Ok, call me whatever you want," Tori mumbled. That enticing yet wicked smirk was back and it stoked the fire in her gut.

"I intend to," the dark haired woman stated. She leaned closer and Tori anticipated a kiss, but instead, her neck was the target. Her knees almost gave out on her when a particularly electrifying spot on her shoulder was bitten. She moaned and gripped at the thick black hair of the woman now holding her up.

"Y-you never t-told me your name," Tori gasped, arching her back when her rear was gripped in a firm hand that pulled her closer at the same time so that their hips met.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am, wounded even," she responded, pouting. She licked at Tori's jaw then nipped.

"I'm s-sorry," Tori managed to say. She was guided back to lay on the bed then she was held down and given a rough bite to that same spot on her shoulder as before. She squirmed and an amused chuckle reached her ears.

"I'll consider forgetting it ever happened if I get to have you," the salacious voice growled in Tori's ear. She punctuated the claim by sliding her hand between Tori's legs slowly before dragging it up her torso. Tori writhed under the purposeful touch then sighed in pleasure when it began caressing and stroking, cupping parts of her in a way no one had ever done to her before. An ardent kiss met her lips only for it to break, their mouths centimeters apart.

"I want you," Tori panted, burying her hands in the thick locks to pull her down and kiss her again, this time urgently. She never did this before, but she was going to give it a shot.

"But first, your name," Tori requested. An impatient groan fell from the woman's mouth but she still answered her.

"Jade," she mumbled, the name almost lost against Tori's neck where teeth nipped and a tongue slithered, hot on her sensitive flesh. Tori pushed Jade back to kiss her but she was already working on opening Tori's pants then liberating her of her blouse. Her hands quickly became busy as she listened to Tori's reactions to her ministrations. Before Tori could realize it, Jade was working off her jeans, leaving kisses each time more of her tan skin was exposed. Jade tossed the pants but Tori stopped her from continuing.

"You too. Strip. Um, please," she demanded, or tried to. Jade chuckled but got off the bed, much to Tori's confusion. That quickly cleared up when Tori witnessed what she planned on doing. She gave Tori a strip tease, slow and mesmerizing. When she was baring just as much skin as Tori, Jade straddled her and pushed her back on the bed.

"Tell me when you've had enough," she murmured, rocking into Tori experimentally. Tori whimpered and grabbed Jade by the hips, urging her to do it again.

"So sensitive. You'll get that and more, I promise. Now relax and let me teach you. Then I want you to show me how much you learned," Jade told her. Tori nodded, wondering how Jade knew this was a first for her. Regardless, she was determined to give back as much as she got. Jade kissed her while expert hands began removing the last articles of clothing. She didn't get too far before Tori did the same to her. Tori couldn't fathom what she was feeling the moment Jade finally took her over the edge. As soon as she could catch her breath she boldly began applying what she could, marveling at the responses she caused. She worked diligently until Jade was coming down from her high, satisfied. They laid next to each other now, catching their breaths. Tori tried to relax but all she could think about was the rush of their bare bodies meeting, their hands finding spots that made their pleasure increase. She shifted around, turned on again with her thoughts. Jade chuckled and rolled onto her side, her hand resting on Tori's stomach.

"You look like you could use another round," she remarked, rubbing slowly over Tori's skin. She shivered and looked to Jade.

"What about you?" she inquired.

"I haven't had sex in three months. I've been too busy and never really found anyone of interest. But you seemed to hit the spot just right. You're pretty good for a newbie. Trust me, I'll find you again should I need you. But right now, I'd be happy to assist you," Jade replied, her hand drifting lower as she propped herself up in order to gaze down at Tori. She wanted to watch as she came undone and listen to the sounds she caused. Tori was quick to reach her release this time around, whimpering Jade's name in the process. It made Jade grin and reward her with a languid kiss. When she pulled away, Tori was pouting.

"What's that look for?" Jade asked, laughter in her tone.

"I feel like I got more from you than you did from me," she muttered shyly. Jade raised a brow at her reserved word choice. They just had sex and she couldn't even say it. It amused Jade more than she'd like to admit. Jade took advantage to nip and suck on the protruding lip before pulling away.

"I'll get what you owe me at another time. It sounds like the party is pretty much over. We should head down and get you home, movie star," she teased, climbing out of bed to get dressed. Tori sat up, confused.

"Is that how you know me? I didn't think I was really known yet," she responded. Jade glanced back at her.

"What can I say? You caught my eye," she admitted with a casual shrug. Tori smiled then began getting dressed too. They left the room and took the stairs down to see mostly everyone gone or passed out in various places. Jade followed Tori when she went to look for Andre. She pocketed her hands so that only her thumbs hung out and sighed when they came upon him. Tori didn't know what that was supposed to mean but forgot about it when she saw Andre slumped over a small table. Terry was sprawled out on the ground. Shot glasses and empty cups littered the area. Jade scoffed at the scene.

"They probably got into a disagreement and challenged each other to beer pong. Looks like they added shots to the mix. They're going to feel like crap when they wake up," she observed, kicking a cup with her foot. It revealed a ping pong ball which rolled away. Tori watched it with downcast eyes.

"Now how am I getting home?" she groaned. This wasn't what she and Andre had planned.

"I'll take you," Jade offered.

"Really?" Tori responded, hopeful.

"Yeah, just let me find my jacket and we can go," she confirmed, heading back into the house. Tori tagged along. Jade grabbed her leather jacket off the hook by the door then held the door open for Tori. She smiled on the way out. She and Jade walked over to a black car parked at the end of the driveway. As they walked Jade noticed that Tori was cold and automatically draped her jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh, thanks," Tori mumbled. Jade just smirked in response. They stopped at the passenger side and Jade stepped closer to dig her keys out of an inside pocket of the jacket. She brushed Tori as she did so and lingered close to her face, pleased when she made her blush. She shook the keys and then moved to unlock the car. She opened the door for Tori and shut it once she was seated then went around to the driver side. The drive was comfortably silent except for the few times Tori relayed directions to Jade. They pulled up outside and Jade shut off the car.

"I'll walk you to the door," she offered once more. A grin graced Tori's face when she got out. Jade wound her arm around Tori's waist when she met her on the other side of the car. Tori basked in her touch, charmed by her care. When they reached the door Jade kissed her forehead.

"Get a good sleep," she whispered. Tori beamed then pulled Jade into an embrace. Jade squeezed her once before letting her go. Tori began sliding the jacket off but Jade stopped her.

"Hold on to it for me," she requested. Tori cocked her head.

"So I'll be seeing you around?" she inquired.

"Yes. Sometime soon," Jade replied with a nod, a knowing smile curling her lips.

"You sound so sure," Tori pointed out, eyeing her curiously.

"Because I am. See you around," Jade said with a wave, walking away soon after. Tori stood there stuck in place, gripping the jacket. She shook her head but smiled then dug around in her pocket for her key. She opened the door and walked in, closing it and locking it behind her. She set the jacket aside on her desk chair so she could get ready for bed. Her phone went off and she checked it to see a text from her boyfriend. She didn't know how to feel about it. Essentially, he dumped her, but she was having a hard time caring. It just proved that he was a jerk and a coward for sending it through text. It wasn't even a call let alone face to face interaction. It bothered her at most, but it was inevitable. She was going to find the time to meet up and tell him the same thing anyway. She picked up Jade's jacket and took it with her when she laid down, wrapping it around her and burying her nose in the collar. It smelled just like Jade. She drifted off to sleep not too long later. She woke up halfway through the day and spent it trying to get over all the alcohol she consumed the night before. But the next day Andre stopped by before she had to leave to attend the table-read for the movie she would be in. He still didn't look too good and she told him so.

"I know. I don't feel too good either," he grumbled, sitting down heavily on her couch.

"That's what you get for drinking more when we agreed to stop," Tori responded, handing him some water then taking a seat across from him with her own glass.

"I know," he repeated. She took a drink and sat back.

"Where did you disappear to? I remembered that you said you were going to get something to eat, then I got into this heated discussion with Terry, and the next thing I know we're putting bets on who can drink more than the other without passing out or throwing up," he shared. Tori made a face at that.

"Who won?" she asked. Andre straightened up.

"I did of course," he replied proudly. But then he winced and held his head, falling back into the couch.

"At the expense of feeling like crap," he confessed.

"She said that would happen," Tori mused under her breath, unable to stop the smile that appeared with the thought of Jade.

"Who?" Andre questioned.

"What?" Tori replied.

"You said something," he told her.

"I did?" she pondered, playing dumb.

"Tori! Come on girl! Out with it!" he playfully commanded, reaching over to nudge her.

"I just said that Jade told me you would probably come around feeling like crap," she explained. A sly smile pulled at his lips.

"So, is that who you ran off with? How'd it go?" he inquired.

"None of your business," she responded, her cheeks getting warm.

"You totally hooked up with her," he said with a point of his finger.

"N-no, w-why would you even…think that?" Tori stammered into her glass, trying to use it to hide her blush. Andre laughed.

"You so totally hooked up! Whoo! Go Tor-ay!" he shouted. Tori rushed to silence him, smacking his arm.

"Shh!" she hissed.

"So I'm right?" he asked. Tori only looked away.

"It felt right at the time, but it was a wrong thing to do," she told him.

"What?" he responded.

"I should have stopped as soon as that first kiss. I shouldn't have looked for her, not when she practically promised that she would go further as soon as she got me alone. I feel so guilty," she confessed, resting her elbows on her legs and her chin in her hands.

"Why? Is it because she's a girl?" he asked next.

"No, it's because I cheated, that's why. What was I thinking? Well, I wasn't thinking. I was drinking and didn't think it through at all. There's that thing about alcohol being liquid courage. And then, it just…happened. The odd thing was, I liked it. I liked it way more than I ever had with a guy," she concluded.

"Who cares? Look, Tor, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy. If you're happier and more compatible with someone else then doesn't that tell you what you should do?" he advised. Tori took in his words and nodded slowly.

"Maybe I can give it a try?" she allowed. He smiled.

"So you're gonna break it off with Joe Blow?" he asked.

"Already taken care of. He sent me a text last night," she told him. He bristled.

"Coward," he stated.

"That's what I thought. What a wazzbag. I just wasted time with him," she said.

"Everything happens for a reason," he reminded her. Tori groaned.

"There's that phrase again," she grumbled.

"It's true," he pressed. She just shook her head and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"I still can't believe it though. You hooked up with Jade West of all people," he said, grinning and nudging her again.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she inquired with a shake of her head. She hadn't even noticed that he knew her last name because she caught sight of the clock and it flew right over her head.

"Dang it, I'm going to be late!" she cursed, jumping up to find her shoes. This would have to wait for another time. She was glad she was at least dressed because she had no time to get ready. She was about to really curse when she remembered that she still had to stop by to get gas since she neglected to do so before.

"Andre, could I get a ride from you? My car needs gas and I can't afford to make a stop," she pleaded. He saluted loyally then followed her out. They made it just in time.

"Good luck chica. It'll go great. No need to be nervous," he assured her, sensing her fidgeting the closer they got to their destination.

"Ok. I'm fine. I'm not nervous," she replied. He gave her a knowing smile she failed to see because she jumped out of the car and ran inside. She found the room easily and burst in to see everyone hanging around. She checked the time on her phone, confused at the state of the room when it was a minute to the time they were supposed to start. She walked in and sat down at her assigned seat where her name and character's name under it sat propped up. Someone took the seat next to her, a guy with a friendly face.

"Why haven't we started?" she questioned uncertainly.

"The director isn't here so we can't start just yet," he answered. She nodded and leaned on the table, running her hand through her hair. As time passed she began to wonder when the director would show. Finally, the door opened and someone walked in but was intercepted, blocking Tori's view of the new arrival.

"You're late," the man said.

"No I'm not," the answering voice denied. It sounded familiar to Tori.

"Yes you are. You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," he retorted.

"Well, my on time is slightly late," the voice replied carelessly. The man was pushed aside to reveal someone Tori never expected. Her eyes widened. Jade smirked, her eyes quickly finding Tori. She sauntered over to take the seat at the head of the table, right next to her. Tori glanced down at the little piece of paper to see the name 'Jade West' written on it with the word 'Director' heading it. She almost passed out on the spot. Jade was the mysterious director. She slept with her director. Why hadn't she been paying better attention? Now she was sure she was making things awkward, yet Jade didn't seem fazed.

"Hey, nice seeing you again. Did you keep my jacket warm for me?" she questioned, leaning in enough to keep the words between them. Tori was too speechless to respond so Jade just grinned.

"I told you we'd see each other soon," she said as she sat back in her chair. Everyone else gathered to take their own seats so that they could start. Two hours later and they were all heading out. Tori lost sight of Jade so she left a little put out until she was grabbed by the wrist and dragged into a small room off to the right. She was shoved against the wall furthest from the door, a warm body pressing to hers. She wasn't alarmed because she knew just who it was.

"How come you didn't tell me you were the director?" she questioned.

"I thought you knew," Jade answered between kisses to Tori's neck.

"I never saw you before and, um, didn't remember your name," Tori admitted. Jade's husky chuckle made her shudder.

"Well, for starters, I was at your audition," Jade told her, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"You were?" Tori squeaked when Jade's strong leg slipped between hers.

"Mhm, I just drank a little too much the previous day and hated the sun more than usual so I wore a hoodie and shades," she responded.

"That was you?" Tori responded, her breath hitching when Jade pressed a little more firmly into her. She was enjoying the swift responses she was getting from Tori.

"Yeah. You were just what we needed. I could say the same about that night at the party," Jade mumbled, her hands finding their way under Tori's shirt.

"Are we really going to do this in a supply closet?" Tori asked her.

"Tell me no and I'll stop," Jade responded, fingers working on Tori's pants now. The thrill was too good to resist and Tori found that she couldn't say no to the feeling those skilled fingers would give her. So she didn't say anymore as Jade tugged at her pants. She pulled them down then picked her up to set her on a counter. She pulled her close to the edge and spread her legs. Her dark gaze met Tori's own then she was making Tori tense in pleasure. She groaned at a particularly effective swipe of Jade's tongue and a shudder made her legs shake.

"Jade…" she gasped, her fingers tightly weaved in Jade's hair. It only took a minute more of Jade's mouth on her. She bit at her lip to muffle the loud moan of her release. Jade rested her cheek against Tori's thigh then kissed up her stomach.

"I've wanted you ever since the party. I couldn't wait to see you today and have you again," she whispered, breathing a little heavy. She helped Tori down then took a step back so that she could pull up her pants.

"You could have at least taken me home first," she pointed out, trying to reprimand her but smiling too much to do so. It wasn't just about getting off with Jade. If it was, she would have just found anyone willing, but she wanted Tori and no one else. Tori hadn't felt so needed before. Jade shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wanted you now," she replied. Tori laughed and placed her hands on Jade's stomach, pushing her back until she was trapped against the wall.

"Unlike you, I can wait," she said, their lips almost touching. Jade groaned and tried to catch them with her own but Tori pulled away.

"Drive me home?" she asked innocently. Jade quickly grabbed her by the front of her shirt and kissed her hard, her tongue sliding in to caress Tori's.

"Let's go," she demanded gruffly. She took Tori by the hand, their fingers interlacing, and ran for the exit. While driving, Jade had to remind herself to keep her hands steady. She was severely turned on again and her thoughts kept returning to the delicate way Tori had touched her. She was so unsure but easily emboldened when needed. Jade remembered the way to Tori's place easily enough and then it was Tori's turn to drag her around. The door barely closed and Tori was kissing her. If Jade was the only one to bring this desire out in her then she was going to make use of it. She guided Jade to her room, each loosing articles of clothing along the way. Tori shoved Jade on the bed then crawled over her. Their lips met again and Tori's hand made its way down Jade's body. She bucked at the first touch and her back arched the more pressure Tori applied. She let out a cross between a moan and a sigh when she finally reached the peak of pleasure. Tori kissed her, soft and slow, then rolled over to lay next to her.

"It's hard to believe this is just your second time with a woman. You're a natural," Jade stated with a pleased smile. The flush in Tori's face increased slightly but she smiled.

"I have a good teacher," Tori replied. Jade looked at her, focusing on her soft brown gaze.

"True," she agreed. Tori giggled and scooted closer to curl against Jade who held her in return.

"I'm surprised Andre didn't blab," Jade muttered.

"You know Andre Harris?" Tori asked. Jade nodded.

"Met him a while back. He tried to put the moves on me, failing to realize I wasn't into guys. We became good friends instead. I help him land some gigs once in a while. That's why I was at that party. He invited me, said I was guaranteed to have fun. I'm guessing he meant you," she explained.

"So he set us up?" Tori said, pushing herself up to face Jade who ran her hand through Tori's hair to calm her.

"Seems so, but I'm not complaining. He was right. I had fun. Now I wonder how he even pegged my type," she pondered, brows furrowed.

"Andre is perceptive like that," Tori told her. She sighed and then rested on Jade again. Warm hands began stroking her back.

"He told me about that guy you're seeing," Jade mentioned.

" **Was**  seeing. He's history. He told you about him and you still wanted me?" Tori inquired.

"I shared his opinions about him, plus, nothing slows me down unless I know for sure there's no returned interest. You didn't turn me away or react negatively to my actions so I took that as a sign to keep going," Jade explained.

"Honestly I didn't even know that's what you had in mind when we met. I was just glad to have someone to talk to until Andre came back. I didn't think I would end up where I am now," Tori replied.

"Do you regret it?" Jade questioned, a cautious tone to her voice.

"No. I think Andre's right. I should pursue what makes me happy," she responded. Jade smiled at that.

"Good choice," she agreed. They got dressed and relocated to Tori's living room where she treated Jade with something to drink. They ate and talked until Andre showed up.

"Of course. Here I was, worried that you walked home or took a bus or something so that you wouldn't inconvenience me, and instead I find you getting cozy with Jade West, director extraordinaire," he said as soon as he was let in.

"You know, a little raven told me you set this up," Tori teased, smiling at him when they took a seat, Tori next to Jade and Andre across from them. Andre looked to Jade who purposely didn't look at him but was still smirking in amusement.

"You mean a lot to me Tori. You're like the sister I never had and I just wanted to see you happy. That guy you were with, he didn't make you happy. And excuse me for saying this, but your track record of guys also sucked," he said with honesty.

"So you assumed I just might actually be gay?" Tori questioned, hands on her hips.

"No, no! I just figured that it wouldn't hurt to try an alternative. I mean, I put two and two together when Jade told me she hadn't found anyone special and you weren't happy. I knew Jade would take a liking to you and do her thing. All that was left was to see what you did. The results tell me you're fine with it. More than fine. If not, then you wouldn't be where you are now," he explained. Tori was touched Andre cared enough to find someone she would be happy with.

"Thank you," she replied. Jade took her hand but rolled her eyes at Andre.

"Yeah, thanks for meddling and matchmaking. You know, I would have met her eventually and done it myself," she pointed out. Andre shrugged.

"Well, I gave you extra days to see where it goes. Besides a bed of course," he joked.

"Andre," Tori grumbled. However, Jade laughed.

"Oh, the way this is going we don't really need a bed," she added suggestively.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed.

"Exactly," Jade answered, earning a punch in the arm from Tori. She and Andre laughed at her expense.

"Great, now I have two people to pick on me," Tori said, crossing her arms. Jade kissed her cheek.

"I don't pick on you. I tease affectionately," she corrected, kissing Tori's jaw next.

"You guys are cute. I'll just get out of your hair," Andre spoke up. He stood and Tori did too, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you again. For both of us," she told him.

"Yeah, sure," Jade chimed in, sounding uninterested, but Andre knew better. He had caught her grateful smile when he hugged Tori and winked. Tori walked him out then returned to Jade's side.

"You wanna go out to eat?" she suggested.

"Sure, there's this sushi place I've been wanting to try," Jade answered. Tori accepted and they headed out. Being with Jade was very different but welcome. It was new and comforting. There was something special about the way Jade made her feel. Not to mention the banter and light arguments between them kept her on her toes. Jade made her think and fight back and see things differently. It was exhilarating and a nice change of pace.

"What are you writing on that napkin?" Tori asked Jade across the last bite of her food. Jade had demanded a pen from a passing waiter and was now scribbling something on her napkin. Her writing was almost illegible but unfolded on the napkin in a form Tori enjoyed.

"Sushi chef: Do not put a shitty avocado in my roll. You have 97 other avocados sitting right in front of you. Make me a good one. I'll wait," she said as she wrote it out. Tori held in a laugh by biting her lip and watched on as Jade made the waiter give it to the chef responsible for ruining her order.

"You're ridiculous," Tori commented.

"This isn't too bad. I once walked into an Italian place with a box of my own whole grain noodles I wanted them to use. They refused at first, saying they didn't do that, but I told them it was their lucky day because they were going to do it anyway. This other time I asked for no garlic and they disregarded my specific request. When I was done eating I collected all the garlic pieces and arranged them so that it said 'No Garlic' on the plate, and then left," Jade shared.

"You're pretty passive aggressive aren't you?" Tori responded, intrigued.

"It's better than being directly aggressive, right?" Jade replied, shrugging.

"Right," Tori said with a nod. The waiter finally came back carrying a new plate of food for Jade, free of charge, with the chef's apology. Jade made him pack it to go. This time he wisely did as he was told without saying anything.

"And it seems to be working so I'm sticking to it," Jade tacked on. Tori shook her head but couldn't help admiring Jade's straightforward way of handling things.

"Working with you will be…interesting," she said, deciding on a word. Jade smirked.

"It wouldn't be me if it wasn't. I look forward to working with you Vega. I'm curious to see how well my girlfriend listens to directions," she replied. Tori liked the sound of being Jade's girlfriend. She couldn't wait either.

"Well, I seemed to do just fine when we met," Tori hinted with a sly grin and an eyebrow wiggle. Jade couldn't agree more.

"You did. Very well too. Then the movie will be great, and I say that with no bias," she vowed, holding up her hand like she was taking an oath. Tori laughed and Jade joined in. They were given their free food and were on their way again, their hands linked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story about this. If you're wondering why I gave it that particular title, that is due to my silly thought processes making jokes with myself. Because I do that on occasion apparently. So, while writing this, I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry came on and some time after that Get Lucky by Daft Punk. When I was done writing, out of all the songs I was listening to, those were the ones that made the most impact. So here's how it happened: I like to think Jade has the same ancestry as Liz, (with Tori having the same as Vic) who is Italian and Irish. Do you see where my mind started going? Not yet? Ok, let me explain. In this fic Tori realizes that she liked kissing a girl; namely Jade, and 'got lucky', which is a term for hooking up. It was Jade's intention in the first place should Tori show interest. Hence the second song connecting to the first. And that was pretty much how the title formed in my head. Really it's just another little something that took shape thanks to music. Again, lol.


End file.
